


Taster's Choice

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taster's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really all about the Dan/Casey, but I was challenged thusly:
> 
> [LifeinWords](http://www.livejournal.com/users/LifeInWords/) gave me 3 words and a pairing, and told me to write 200 words with it. The words were "chocolate, bunny, editing". The pairing was Dana/Natalie.

"What do you like to do first?" Natalie asked, her heels knocking back against the editing table. "Me, I usually start by nibbling on the ears. But sometimes, I just take off the wrapper and lick it slowly all over?"

"Sounds good," Dana said. "I don't have that kind of patience. When I'm that hungry, I just go for the head." She demonstrated by chomping on the chocolate bunny leftover from their "not Easter not Passover party".

"Damn, Dana. This might explain your problems with men lately."

"Or maybe they're all just hollow, empty calories that make your teeth rot."

"Is there something you should be telling me, Dana?"

"Ever think of making like Dan and Casey? Maybe it's better sometimes, playing for the same team."

"And there's the 'best friend' thing. That's got to be a plus."

"You're my best friend. You know that, right?" Dana plopped down next to Natalie, and laced their hands together.

"Always, Dana." Natalie's voice was soft and happy.

"Would you mind if I kissed you? I've always wanted to." Dana leaned in, and sniffed Natalie's hair.

"Well, Jeremy might object. No, no, he wouldn't."

The kiss was warm and sweet - like melted chocolate.


End file.
